To each their own
by Kannetsui
Summary: Ren Kouen agrees to marry a complete stranger in exchange for his grandfather's support on his bid for leadership over his family's conglomerate. However his new wife has her own reasons for agreeing to the match. And so life as newlyweds begin, with the condition that no one is to learn of their arrangement, what could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ren Kouen sat on his living room coach with a glass of scotch and a book in his hand, as he took a sip he couldn't help but steal a glance at his new wife beside him who was curled up in a duvet watching tv. Her long black hair was tied up in a messy bun while her fringe was pinned back out of her blue eyes, she had a strange patch on her cheek over a pimple and was without any makeup. It was a strange domestic scene considering he'd met his new wife only a couple of hours ago and they'd been married just as long.

_"Kouen, I would like you to meet Yurie Raira," said his grandfather the current chairman of the Kou group. He was of small stature, grey hair and balding at the crown with a near white mustache over his lips yet there was life in his eyes that made him look so much younger. Kouen's grandfather preferred to wear traditional japanese clothes however today he wore western style clothes and his top of the line suit was wrinkled and fraying from being treated so roughly and carelessly. The old man was forever running around all over the place that he looked more like a homeless man than the rich chairman that he was._

_The first thing Kouen noticed about his fiancé was her indifference, she smiled and shook his hand however there was no affection in those dark blue eyes. It was a sentiment he shared, his grandfather offered him a chance to prove himself worth of being his heir and part of that was to get married. Perhaps it was about time anyway, Kouen was 30 years old, many of his colleges who entered the work force at the same time had long gotten married and had children, his cousins Hakuyuu and Hakuei among them. All but one of his younger sisters had wed and had children as well, and even his little brother Koumei was in a long term relationship._

_"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said._

_"You as well," she answered. The second thing he noticed was that she was pretty, that was good, if he had to marry someone he would prefer it that way. Yurie was quite tall for a girl, black haired with dark blue eyes and dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans. She looked quite young as well, in her early or at most her mid twenties. They sat down around a coffee table in his grandfather's office, she poured him a cup of tea but said nothing while doing so, practically ignoring him._

_"I'm sure you've seen Yurie Raira around the office, she worked here for a short time to help fund herself through university," said his grandfather. "She's since left but I've asked her here to help you."_

_"I don't need help," said Kouen. "What I need is your blessing, regardless of what anyone else says, you're the one who'll make the final decision."_

_"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean that others won't object, and I won't be around forever putting an end to their nonsense. Hakuyuu is well liked and respected, he is married to a beautiful wife with two children. Hakuyuu is a family man and the first born of my eldest son, his father may not be around any longer but by succession the Kou group is rightfully his. You on the other hand, may be the first son of the current CEO, you're smart, successful, much more so than Hakuyuu and in terms of business capability you far surpass your cousin. However you're not liked, you're cold and you're single. People will object, and if enough people do, my blessing is not going to keep your arse on the throne. So you need allies."_

_Kouen looked at his soon too be wife, her face remained expressionless, she'd heard all this before, she already knew why she was here._

_"Unlike you, Raira is a people person, she'll support you and help you, she is clever and cunning and manipulative. Not only that she is stunningly pretty," said the Chairman, Yurie smiled at the compliment "She'll need to be if you two are to play a convincing couple. I've already spoken to her and she understands the terms of this arrangement." His grandfather placed three sets of documents in front of them. "One is a marriage license, the other a prenuptial agreement, once you read it Kouen you'll see it is valid for only 3 years. That is how long you have. Right before the prenup expire she'll divorce you and be on her way, if you can't stand on your own two feet by then I'll give my company to Hakuyuu."_

_"What's the last one?" asked Kouen indicating to the third set of papers._

_"A legally binding document that'll states you and your descendants will relinquish any claim to my company," replied the Chairman. "You'll sign all 3 right now. Do you accept?"_

_Kouen frowned in thought, it was the chance he'd been waiting for, now all he had to do was grab it, yet if he didn't succeed he would never have another chance again. Perhaps it would be better for him to say no and wait, it was the safer option. He look at Yurie Raira, she was fiddling with her nails, not even paying him any attention._

_"What's in it for you?" he asked her. She looked up and smiled at him, she really was pretty, the type men would stop in their tracks for, however it had no affect on Kouen, gorgeous woman threw themselves at him all the time._

_"That's between me and your grandfather," she told him. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you say yes, regardless I'll be paid for my time, the only matter up for debate is whether you'll take the easy road and say no, or if you'll show you have the balls to take what you want and say yes." She smiled, there was a sarcastic element to her words that pissed him off._

_"How do I know you won't sabotage my efforts?" Kouen asked. Yurie shrugged._

_"You don't," she answered. "But I won't."_

Yurie suddenly laughed bringing Kouen back to reality. He couldn't figure her out, at first he saw her as another social climber, a gold digger, yet there was something different about her. She treated their relationship like a business transaction, always polite and friendly. She made no attempts to seduce him. No attempts of convincing him they were anything other than what they really were. She was frank and honest, yet he could tell she had secrets of her own.

_"I'll have a key made for you tomorrow," Kouen said as he opened his apartment door and let his new wife inside. He turned on the hallway lights and helped carry her luggage inside, it wasn't difficult, she didn't seem to have many possessions anyway. Yurie didn't reply and silently followed him inside. She put her handbag down on the coach and looked around, it was a spacious apartment with 2 bedrooms. The place was clean and tidy especially the kitchen, however to her it looked like a place he merely slept in at night rather than a home. "There's a spare bedroom," he continued. "However there's only one bathroom, so we'll have to share that."_

_Yurie didn't reply and continued to look around, she ran her finger along the shelves, they'd recently been cleaned however judging by what was left behind it was by someone who was fairly short and couldn't reach all the way to the back. He had a maid it seemed, or a housekeeper at least who came once a week or so. She then entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, all there was inside was several cans of beer. She then opened a few cupboards, and like the fridge they were basically empty. There was a coffee maker at least, an expensive one at that._

_"You don't cook?" Yurie asked. Kouen shrugged._

_"I work till 8 most nights," he answered. "I normally eat out."_

_"You mean always," Yurie said softly still looking around. The oven looked like it'd never been used, the stoves as well. "I'm not fond of take out," she continued. "Is it alright if I use your kitchen."_

_"Sure. just clean up after yourself," replied Kouen._

_"Would you like to join me?" Yurie offered which surprised Kouen. "I'm used to cooking for more than one anyway, otherwise I get the ratios wrong."_

_"It's fine," he answered. What was she trying to do? "I get home far too late anyway." Yurie laughed quietly. "What?"_

_"Home," she said. "You called this place a home." Yurie shook her head and went to pick up her bag. "I like to shower at night right before bed, you?"_

_"Mornings," Kouen replied however he was baffled by her previous reaction._

_"That's good, we won't clash then," Yurie then proceeded to move her luggage into the spare bedroom and closed the door behind her without a word._

_Kouen found himself starring at the door before he finally sighed. Was the dinner thing her way of offering an olive branch? She was just trying to be friendly, if they were to live together for the next three years they needed to at least get along. He though back to his parents. Or not, although his childhood home was a lot large than his apartment._

Kouen was still surprised at his grandfather's choice, he need a wife with a good family background that would benefit his position, Yurie didn't have that, she grew up in an orphanage. Perhaps his grandfather was lying, having him wed Yurie was a way for him to get rid of him, to kick him out of the running. Perhaps his grandfather wanted his mistress to be taken care of even when he was gone. It was no use to complain now though, they'd already signed the marriage certificate and the papers were already filed. Legally in every way, they were married.

* * *

The first morning was an unusual experience for Kouen, he'd awoken to the sound of his coffee grinder and when he went to find its source he found Yurie in the living dressed in a navy suit watching the morning news.

"Morning," she greeted him without a second look at the distinct lack of garments on his person, he slept in the nude but managed to remember he was no longer alone and put on a pair of sweatpants before he left his bedroom. "There's coffee in the pot, I don't eat breakfast so I didn't make any, you?"

"Just coffee," he answered while stumbling his way to the coffee maker. His brother often told him they he was never truly awake or remotely human until he drank his morning cup of brew, Kouen poured himself some and took a deep gulp before he said. "It's barely 6:30am," he said. "You normally up this early?"

Yurie was sorting out a series of folder and putting them into a leather bag. "I have a morning meeting, I'm usually up as late as I can manage," she replied. "Not really a morning person." Yurie manuevered her way between the coffee table and Kouen and hurried out.

"Bye," Kouen said as she closed the door behind her but he doubted she heard him. Kouen was usually an early riser, up before 6am most mornings however he had a hard time falling asleep the night before. He was worried how things would be with someone else in the apartment but it seemed it was unnecessary, she was gone before his eyes was even properly open. When Kouen went to work he'd practically forgotten the fact he had just gotten married, he didn't wear a wedding band and his wife was never brought up in conversation, he knew he'd need to tell them eventually however he enjoyed his peace while he could. Yurie never even occurred to him until he stumbled home after drinking with a few co-workers.

He could hear the water running from Yurie taking a shower. Kouen opened the fridge to find leftovers with a note reading "If you're hungry ~ microwave for 1 min" attached to it, surprisingly he found himself heating up the food and sitting at the kitchen counter eating. It was a first for him in a long time, eating at home, at that apartment in particular.

After eating he put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on, it was one of a few things his housekeeper had insisted he learn to do, she was a middle aged woman who came once a week to tidy up. Without thinking he opened the bathroom door, to find his wife towel drying her hair in nothing but her underwear. The cold draft made her look to see Kouen in the door way, quickly she covered herself with the towel. "Welcome home, you forget someone else lived here now?" she asked trying to seem unfazed.

"Sorry," Kouen replied quickly closing the door. Alone again Yurie couldn't help but giggle, while it was her who should have been embarrassed, his face was bright red.

The next morning Kouen awoke early as usual to find her still in bed, he was reluctant to use the coffee grinder which would no doubt wake her but she seemed to sleep through it. He felt guilty for what happened the night before, however she seemed to understand it wasn't intentional but it didn't stop him from feeling any less embarrassed. It was only half an hour before he was about to head off did he hear her stumbling while changing into her work clothes, her bedroom door opened and with sleepy eyes she said a quiet 'morning' to him while she made her way to the shared bathroom with a small bag of toiletries. It actually surprised him how quickly she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put on her makeup, less than 20 minutes and she was ready to walk out the door, it took him roughly the same about of time and he had less than half the number of steps not including the time he took to shower.

"That was quick," he remarked sitting at the kitchen counter while she poured coffee into her mug.

Yurie shrugged. "I strive to obtain as much sleep as possible, so I have it down to a science." It was a sentiment he didn't share, most nights he usually got less than 5 hours of sleep, he'd tried it all, however no amount of medication work. Yurie proceeded to turn on the television. "It'll rain today, do you have an umbrella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I keep one in my car," Kouen replied, it was the closest to a proper conversation they'd ever had yet, like the day before the couple went their seperate ways and had no contact until they returned home. Yurie had made pasta and was sitting at the kitchen bench eating her dinner when Kouen returned home, it was late into the night and he was exhausted from a days work.

"Welcome home," Yurie greeted him as he stumbled and collasped on the coach.

"I'm home," Kouen answered.

"There's more in the pot," Yurie indicated to the saucepan on the stove before continuing to eat. Kouen found himself smiling, without so many words she'd basically told him 'I cooked so get it yourself', he helped himself to some pasta and sat on the seat next to hers. Without thinking he'd gotten a pair of chopsticks however Raira had a silver fork in her hand instead, he'd never realised he even owned forks.

"There's a family dinner this weekend," Kouen said after a long silence. "Grandfather said he'd like to introduce you to the family then." Yurie shrugged.

"Can I wear jeans?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Jeans, denim pants?" she clarified. "I'm told that fancy rich people folks distain the notion of comfort," she indicated to his own attire, he'd been home for a while yet he still had his tie knotted tightly around his neck. "I take it casual wear doesn't fly well with your family." When Kouen held his confused look and didn't respond she asked a different question. "Will you be wearing a suit?"

"Yes," Kouen replied, finally a question that made sense. Yurie nodded.

"Got it, cocktail dresses it is," she said before turning her attention back to her food.

Silence returned, it wasn't so much that they were ignoring each other however there was no topic either could thing to talk about, finally Kouen said. "The food's good." He was never the type to really make friends however despite himself he found himself rather fond of her, it was like having a pet cat, they were there but they didn't bother you. They were married and living together, even if he didn't want to, he had to at least try to be pleasant.

"I'm glad you like it," Yurie replied after a while. "You know what you're going to wear to the dinner?" she asked.

"Just a suit I guess," Kouen answered, fashion was never his strong point. Yurie turned her head to face him, she had a strange look on her face, one between disbelief and suspicion.

"If you want to be CEO of your grandfather's company, image is everything you know," she said matter of factly. Kouen just nodded in response, it made sense. Yurie stood up and grabbed hold of one of his arms, pulling him to his feet. "It seems we'll need to start with your wardrobe."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no," said Yurie as she rummaged through Kouen's closet. "What is with this wardrobe? There's not a single style consistency anywhere, where did you buy these?" She held up a peacock print shirt in disgust. Kouen just shrugged.

"Suits I had custom made, I just tell the tailor to choose the styles and colours for me. Most of the other clothes are things my exes got me over the years."

"Did they hate you that much?" Yurie held up a lime green bow tie at arms length as if its bad taste was infectious, Kouen couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"I don't know, maybe, none of them stayed around very long," Kouen replied. Yurie proceeded to make three piles, one were things to keep, the other were things to be donated and the last things that needed to be burned because they were that awful.

"Thank goodness, something decent!" Yurie pulled out a black leather jacket, she ran her fingers across the leather. "Lamb skin, this was pricey," she commented.

"Sakurano, my last…lover got it for me, I think," said Kouen. Sakurano Mika was an executive at a cosmetics brand or something along those lines, he didn't remember, she left with the last words 'I'm bored'. He didn't mind so much though since he was beginning to feel the same way about her.

"Keep!" said Yurie putting it gently in the first pile which mainly contained his vast collection of suits. "Why do you have so much purple?" She indicated to the pile of purple business shirts and ties which needed to be burnt.

"That bad?" asked Kouen, he was personally rather fond of the colour, however judging by the look she was giving him she disagreed.

"You have red hair," she pointed out. "Not regular ginger but dark DARK crimson red hair, no purple for you," she said firmly. Kouen just nodded.

"No purple," he echoed. There was no point in arguing, after all, what did he know about clothes and fashion?

"This is nice," Yurie picked up and examined a pinstripe suit, it was one his grandfather had given him and one he'd never worn before. "Wear this to the dinner," she said holding it up against him. Kouen took the hanger from her while she rummaged to look for a suitable tie to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weekend came surprisingly quickly, the day of the family dinner Kouen stepped out of his car and handed the keys to the concierge waiting outside his family manor. "Careful," he told the young boy, although it was more of a learnt habit than out of any real affection for the expense sport car. It worked and got him from point A to B, that's all that really mattered to him.

Yurie sat in the front passenger seat checking her reflection in the mirror before another concierge opened the door for her, she shot him a quickly look from inside the car and Kouen knew right away she was silently lecturing him. He could practically hear her voice is his ear 'You open the door for a lady you brute!". Instead, she just smiled and stepped out of the car, dressed in a stunning ivory dress with lace detail and matching heels she put one hand on the concierge's arm to help retain her balance. The boy immediately flushed a bright red, she just smiled at him and winked.

"Thank you," she said.

"N-Not at all," he managed to reply. Yurie let go of his arm and turned to her husband, taking her cue Kouen walked up to her and held out his arm, she linked her arm in his and rested her hands on the inside of his elbow.

"You really are bad at this," she said, her lips not moving. Kouen had on his usual emotionless blank expression, he wore a simple black pinstripe suit and a ivory tie that matched her dressed, she made him trim his goatee and grown the rest of his beard out a little more but the overall effect made him look less severe and stern. As he didn't have the same skill set as she did, Kouen leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"That's why you're here." Already in character Yurie laughed and gently pressed her forehead against his shoulder as if he'd just told her the funnier joke in the world.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Kouen!" a voice greeted as they entered the manor. They turned to see his cousin Hakuren with a broad smile on his face, he looked just like his older brother Hakuyuu with his dark hair and sea blue eyes. Hakuren was dressed in a suit as well, his a dark navy with an emerald tie.

"Hakuren," Kouen said in response, they shook hands and Hakuren slapped him on the back.

"How are you man! Didn't see you at the last one-" he cut himself off when he spotted Yurie who was playing shy and hiding behind Kouen. "Hello gorgeous, where have you been?" Yurie took a step closer towards her husband, hiding behind him.

Kouen took her hint and put an arm around her, pushing her forward and out of hiding. "Raira, this is my cousin Hakuren." Yurie looked up between her lashed and smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hakuren, this is my wife, Raira," said Kouen, he held up her left hand showing off the large diamond ring on her ring finger and the wedding band on his. He'd gotten them online and through pure luck he'd gotten her size right. She had long elegant fingers and the diamond's diameter was almost as wide as her finger.

"You got married!?" exclaimed Hakuren. "When did this happen!? The ceremony? When? Why wasn't I invited?" he demanded. Yurie held onto Kouen's arm and smiled shyly.

"We haven't had a ceremony yet, just a piece of paper," she said quietly. She looked up into Kouen's eyes as if he was the only one for her. "We couldn't wait."

"Well congrats man!" Hakuren slapped his cousin on the back again. "I have to tell the other!" He turned to run to living room but Kouen grabbed and stopped him.

"I think we should deliver the news ourselves don't you think?" he asked in a way that suggested that it was more than just a request. Yurie suppressed a sigh, he needed to work on that, he easily took charge and gave orders but even if he was right people didn't like being told what to do. She reached out and put a hand on his grip on Hakuren's suit.

"Perhaps we should let him," she suggested. "That way the pressure will be lessened on us." She smiled at him but there was steel in her eyes, this was no mere suggestion. Kouen reluctantly let go of Hakuren. "I guess I'll leave it up to you then," she said to Hakuren.

"L-Leave it to me," he assured her hurrying off.

"Why did you do that?" Kouen asked in a quiet whispered.

"You need to learn that to win people over, you don't tell them what to do or give them things," she said. "You just ask them for help." Kouen frowned. "People want to feel appreciated, useful, giving important tasks to them show they have your trust, when in reality you don't give a shit."

"And they call me an ice man," Kouen scoffed. "You put me to shame." Yurie smiled.

"Now now, be nice," she chided gently. "Well, turnover, action!" she said as if they were actors walking into a scene.

"Action," echoed Kouen taking hold of her hand and gripping it tightly, she responded by locking her fingers with his to reassure him.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

Yurie had been smiling so much her cheeks hurt, her feet ached from her heels and her hand was sore from being gripped tightly by Kouen. She could tell he was nervous but he didn't let it show at all, he was as cool as a cucumber and kept an indifferent, casual expression on his face. They'd spent the last half hour introducing her and talking to Kouen's siblings and cousins, essentially the bottom of the Ren family food chain, Yurie gathered that they needed to be invited to greet the grown ups.

"You're dress is stunning," said Hakuei who was one of the cousins, she had long black hair and a mole on her chin like all her siblings. Yurie wasn't entirely sure, but she got the feeling she supported Kouen instead of her own brother, did she have feelings for him? It didn't matter to Yurie, either way she could take advantage of that.

"Thank you," Yurie replied. "Your kimono is beautiful." She seemed genuinely kind and happy for Kouen though, perhaps she just wanted what was best for the company, a selfless person, some people were strange like that. Yurie had met a few such oddballs in the past, some even left a lasting impression on her, however none could change her cynical outlook on life, she'd been through too much for that.

"So, how did you meet?" asked Hakuyuu. Yurie had seen him around the company a few times when she worked for the chairman as his personal assistant, they even interacted a bit which was particularly strange considering at the time he was on his way to becoming a director while she was just an intern. Yurie had run a few errands for him, such as picking out a birthday present for his then girlfriend or getting his dry cleaning, they were tasks many considered below her however she didn't really mind. Hakuyuu was always kind and his requests were always reasonable, above all she was always struck by how handsome he was… which may have affected her judgement. Not that Kouen wasn't handsome, however Hakuyuu was on an entirely different level, her husband had more of a warrior look to him while his cousin was a prince. Kouen had an uphill battle ahead of him, even in Yurie's eyes Hakuyuu was born to rule.

Before Kouen could stumble a lie together Yurie answered. "When I was working for you grandfather, right?" she looked up at her husband.

"Yes," Kouen agreed smoothly, they hadn't discussed it, which in hindsight was a terrible mistake.

"This was years ago," Yurie continued, she smiled and pretend to be embarrassed. "I always had a crush on him," she looked down shyly and blushed. "But I just never had the courage to talk to him. But you know how it is, after university I got a job at another company and I left and completely forgot about him for years." Catching where she was going Kouen helped elaborate.

"We just so happened to meet on the street-" he said in his usual gruff manner which came across quite 'matter of fact'ly, knowing she would interrupt him.

"I was so shocked that he remembered me," said Yurie. Hakuei gasped excitedly at exactly the right time and so did Kouen's sisters.

"You totally liked her too didn't you!?" accused Hakuei. "You did, I know you, you just couldn't suck up your pride and tell her!"

"No!" Kouen immediately denied, he quickly regretted it as he was worried it'd affect their story, since it was truth after all, however it had the opposite effect and all the girls swooned and ganged up on him.

"You so did," declared Hakuei while the rest giggled.

"This one just got dumped," Yurie rested her head against his shoulder and her arms around his arm, before he could say anything she secretly pinched him so he wouldn't say anything. "Some cosmetics executive or someone, so we went out for a drink, and here we are."

"Here we are," echoed Kouen. He looked down admiring at his wife who just barely reach his chin even in heels, she was an excellent liar, had it not been about his own life he would have believed it as well.

"It seems fate was on your side," said Hakuyuu with a smile however Yurie noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. Why was that? Yurie wondered, perhaps the prince charming wasn't as kind as he appeared.

Kouen wrapped an arm around Yurie and smiled, it didn't look entirely natural but it didn't look forced either, however considering that it came from the man known to be frigid hopefully it wouldn't be too obvious. "Yes it was." Yurie snuggled up to him and smiled contently, they were the picture perfect definition of an ideal couple.

* * *

"You're incredible," Kouen said admiringly as he got his wife and himself drinks from the bar. They somehow managed to separate themselves from the pack and have some alone time to talk strategy. Kouen had a rather straight foreword personality, lying and such elaborate deceptions in his private life were new to him, at work he could shut down his emotions and take charge but that was because he knew no one he cared for would get hurt in the process. Here however, he had no idea what the potential effects of his lies would have on his family, that unnerved him.

"You're not bad yourself," replied Yurie taking the glass of white wine from him. She seemed completely unshaken by what was taking place, that was good, at least one of them had to be.

"We should have discussed it," Kouen pointed out and taking a large sip of his bourbon.

"It all turned out well," said Yurie. Kouen watched her eyes scan and dart around the room, what was she planning? He didn't trust that look she had, she was plotting something, even though he knew it was for his own benefit he didn't trust her. She lied far too easily and someone like that would easily change sides, but for now, she had nothing to gain if she did indeed betray him. It would be easier if he knew what his grandfather promised her, but he doubted she would tell him. "Looks like I have an admirer," she suddenly remarked, Kouen followed her line of sight to a dishevelled looking young man with the same dark red hair as himself recognising him immediate he said.

"That's Koumei, my little brother."

"Well Koumei doesn't look too happy does he?" Yurie pointed out, and indeed he didn't, even under the laid back air that he gave off, Kouen could tell his brother was angry. "Should we tell him that this is all a lie and that his big brother really does love him and wouldn't marry someone without telling him?" she asked sarcastically. Kouen rolled his eyes at her.

"I can handle him," he replied.

"No, you can't, you're too honest for your own good," his wife said in response as they watch Koumei make his way towards them.

"I just lied in front of 20 odd people."

"To people whose opinions you didn't care about, family is another thing," Yurie answered. "Brothers in arms to be exact."

"Aniue," Koumei said as he approached them. Yurie immediately plastered on her fake smile and seemingly turned to Kouen for an introduction, however her eyes were daring him to take the lead 'go ahead, if you can' they told him.

"Koumei," replied Kouen. He stepped forward and put his arm around his wife. "Let me introduce to you Yurie Raira, Raira, this is Ren Koumei, my little brother." Yurie smiled and bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Koumei-san." Koumei responded in the same polite tone and bowed in response however immediately Yurie sensed his suspicion of her, playing the perfect sister wasn't going to work on this one, he was too wary and far too cautious to fall for it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well, I'm sorry but I had no idea of your existence since my dear older brother never told me of you," Koumei said pointedly at his brother. Kouen wanted to stare him down and say 'not now' however he knew it wouldn't fly, his grandfather had specified that no one was to know about their arrangement, not even Koumei who he considered his most trusted advisor.

"Don't feel bad, I wouldn't have known he had siblings either if I didn't use to work for your grandfather," Yurie replied bluntly she shared Koumei slightly displeased expression as she eyed her husband. "This one doesn't talk." Koumei immediately nodded as they two continued their stare down at Kouen.

"What?" he demanded instinctively, he felt as if he was being ganged up upon. Yurie turned her attention back to Koumei as she spoke.

"I made the mistake of asking him what he wanted for dinner, his exact response was 'as long as it's not inedible then I'm good'," Yurie sighed. "What does that even mean?"

"I know right," agreed Koumei. "I once asked him what he was studying at business school, he answered 'business related stuff'. What type of answer is that?!" Yurie nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sorry we never met sooner though, truly, who'd thought my brother was even dating let alone getting serious with someone."

"I didn't!" exclaimed Yurie she sighed again. "I didn't even have an idea of where we were going, one day he was just like-" she put on her bet imitation of Kouen. "-oi woman! Marry me," she said in a deep voice and indifferent expression.

"I didn't say that!" Kouen immediately protested, however Kouemi laughed.

"That sounds like how he'd do it." Yurie just shook her head.

"We were watching tv," she added. "Aside from the way he asked, timing! No warning at all! I look to my left, he tosses a box my way and says 'let's get married'."

Kouen didn't like the way she was portraying him, however Koumei was laughing and believing every word of it. Did people really have such an impression of him?

* * *

The next morning Kouen took a little longer than usual to get to his office from the carpark, using the extra few minutes to prepare himself for the storm that was brewing upstairs.

_"People are bound to be curious at the news that you suddenly got married, you've been safe so far but now that the royal family knows, gossip is going to trickle down and soon the whole kingdom will know," Yurie had told him during the drive home. "So be prepared, there will be a bunch of 'congratulations' and people telling you that 'your life as you know it is over'."_

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kouen asked, she thought for a moment._

_"I don't know," she admitted. "I've never been married before."_

_"Me either," replied Kouen._

_Ignoring his sarcasm Yurie continued. "The universal response seems to be 'I've never been happier', or 'thank you for coming to my wedding-"_

_"We didn't have one," Kouen pointed out._

_"I know, so what you say instead is 'thank you'." He waited for her to finish but she didn't._

_"That's it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Thank you?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Just thank you?"_

_"Yep, just thank you, that and that 'you're the luckiest man on earth'," said Yurie with the sweetest smile she could manage, Kouen cringed at the last part and he knew very well that she was enjoying it. Raira who had managed to get her hands on his mobile phone was now fiddling with it. "Password?"_

_"1234, why?" replied Kouen, he could feel her roll her eyes. Aside from some business contacts there wasn't really anything on it, no personal photos not even games, he downloaded angry birds for a while however instead of entertaining him the game just made him angry and frustrated._

_"Just making a few adjustments," she explained as she proceeded to take a selfie._

"Ren-senpai!" a voice called out to him. Kouen turned to see one of his juniors from university who joined the company after graduating running up towards him. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Kouen replied he didn't remember his name, the two didn't really know each other however they seemed to always run into each other every morning so he made an effort to be friendly at the very least. They made their way towards the elevators, while waiting his junior turned and asked.

"I heard you got married, who managed to chain you down?" It seemed he fell into the 'your life is over' category.

"A woman," replied Kouen deliberately being vague, he fiddled with his wedding band, it was new and uncomfortable but turning it with his thumb seemed to calm him down.

"Awww, come on, don't be like that, what she like?" Kouen reached into his pocket for his mobile and showed his companion his wallpaper, his wife having prepared for exactly this scenario had changed it to a photo of herself dressed simply and with minimal makeup smiling up at the camera sitting in the middle of a grass field, it seemed to have been designed to look like Kouen himself took the photo and even her husband had to admit she looked stunning, however he'd watched as she photoshoped the image to make it perfect. "That's your misses, damn, no wonder she chained you down so quickly. She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Kouen replied, then he swallowed his pride and added. "I've never been happier." The words tasted bitter in his mouth, if his wife was here she'd smile that all too innocent smile of hers.

* * *

Kouen sighed as he sat down at his desk, he was already exhausted, who knew a bunch of people he barely knew coming up to him for the purpose of congratulating him on his marriage was so tiring. He knew gossip spread quickly in the company however it seemed his relatives had added fuel to the fire since more than one person had asked him when the baby was due. Reluctantly he reached into his suitcase and brought out a framed photo of his new wife to be placed on his desk, he couldn't help but feel that the mocking look the image gave him was intentionally chosen to piss him off. While they'd known each other for only a week it seemed like something she would do, Raira had a dry and dark sense of humour that loved to make fun and ridicule him, surprisingly enough he didn't seem to mind it, he'd just get her back.

_"So do I get an honorary place on your desk?" Kouen had asked when she gave him the photo._

_"Don't be riduculous," Yurie quickly replied. "No one at my work place needs to know I'm married."_

_"That's unfair."_

_"No it's not."_

_"How so? I have to look at your smug mug not just at home but at work now as well," said Kouen jokingly. Raira rolled her eyes._

_"_**_I'm_**_ not trying to take over the company that _**_I_**_ work at," Raira explained._

_"Oh! That makes sense...I guess," he admitted. "What about the ring then?" She didn't have it on her finger, Raira tugged at the long chain around her neck where her engagement ring and wedding band hung from. "Do people do that now?" he asked her._

_"This way no one at work finds out and if I run into your relatives," his wife put on her sweetest smile. "This way I'm wearing it closer to my heart." She winked at him, Kouen's blank expression didn't change which only made her laugh._

_"What do you do for a living by the way?" he asked._

_"Why?"_

_"In case people ask I guess."_

_"Do people really care?"_

_"Don't know, do they?"_

_"I've never asked," Yurie pointed out._

_"Neither have I, but we're not exactly the norm, are we?"_

_Yurie pondered on that for a while. "True," she admitted. "I'm a director at Barnsworth &amp; Myrick Holdings."_

_Kouen paused as he processed this. "As in the New York based venture capitalist firm?" he asked, she nodded. "How old are you?"_

_"30," his wife answered._

_"So you're the same age as me?"_

_Again she nodded. "Didn't you know?" Yurie questioned._

_Kouen shook his head. "I thought you were 23, maybe 25," he said as he carefully looked his wife over. There was no way she was 30 years old! She looked like she just graduated high school. "Baby-faces need to have a limit." Yurie giggled._

_"Should I be insulted or flattered?" she asked. "Honestly, I started worked as an assistant while you were doing internships at your grandfather's company during summer breaks in university."_

_"So that wasn't a lie then? Us having met at work?"_

_"No! Goodness, do I look like someone who'd tell lie without backing?" That was true, out of everything she'd said so far, only that convinced him that they were the same age._

_"Did we actually met though?" questioned Kouen, Yurie quickly began to respond but stopped._

_"I don't know," she admitted. "Probably, but I don't remember." She didn't want to say that she only had her eyes on his very handsome cousin._

_"Still, a director at 30, that's impressive," Kouen said admiring her accomplishments._

_"I was in the same orphanage as the CEO," Yurie admitted. "Tatsuya Barnsworth, he was adopted by an American family and moved to Seattle when I was 15."_

_"He sounds too old to be adopted," Kouen pointed out. Raira nodded._

_"It's because his dad paid the orphanage an obscene amount of money to have him, he was the same age as me," said Raira, it was well known story, one that people whispered behind his back. "The old man didn't have an heir so he bought one."_

_"Damn," said Kouen. "What's he like now?" Raira shrugged._

_"Cold, distant, he used to be so kind but…I guess his father beat that out of him," her voice quivered slightly. The marks on Kouen's own back ached from when he felt his father's belt. "I haven't really spoken to him for a long time, years in fact, even before he hired me at his company," she said quietly. "I got an email from him asking for my help around 9 years ago when I graduated from university and that was it, I see him at company functions and stuff but we haven't had a proper conversation in 15 years." There was something else to the story, something she wasn't telling him, Kouen wanted to ask but they weren't really close enough for him to do so, even the private story that she was telling him now didn't really belong to her._

"You have too many secrets for my liking," Kouen told the photo on his desk, the mocking smile it gave in return was more than enough of a reply.

"Kouen-sama," said his receptionist's voice from the intercom. Kouen reached to press a green button next to the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Hakuyuu-sama is here to see you," she answered. Hakuyuu? In the years he'd worked at the company his cousin never made his way to his office to see him.

"Let him in," Kouen answered. Instinctively he pushed the photo of Raira face down, he didn't need or want her input.

"Kouen," Hakuyuu greeted when he walked in the door, as per usual he was dressed in a tailored suit with every last stand of hair perfectly framing his face.

"Hakuyuu, what are you doing here?" asked Kouen while the two shook hands, he quickly indicated to the coach in his office but Hakyuu merely shook his head.

"No, I'll be quick," he said. "My wife didn't get to meet Raira the other day and she's been bugging me ever since to set up a double date, so I was wondering whether or not you'd be free for dinner tonight?"

No, was the first thought Kouen had, however he wasn't about to so openly reject the invitation. "I'd love to but I can't," he told him. "Raira said she has an important meeting tonight, with the time zone differences and all, it's been hard enough to schedule in the first place. I can't ask her to drop everything, sorry." Hakuyuu just smiled.

"No, it was inconsiderate of me to ask so suddenly, where does Raira work exactly? I never got to ask."

"My wife's a director at Barnsworth &amp; Myrick Holdings," Kouen answered proudly.

"A director?! At such a young age?"

"She's the same age as us," Kouen replied, glad that he wasn't the only one who misjudged her youthfulness. "And we're both directors."

"Yes, however we have a familial advantage," Hakyuu pointed.

"True," said Kouen.


End file.
